


Mini Me

by gingerink



Series: Mini Me Series [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Carlos is Nando's and Jense's son, Cute, Daniil is Christian and Toto's son, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Max is Sebastian and Dan's son, Mitch is Sebastian and Mark's son, Pascal is Lewis and Nico's son, Romance, and also Seb's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about the adventure of Pascal and his fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face Paints

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is one in which Pascal is the son of Lewis and Nico, and Carlos is the son of Fernando and Jenson.  
> Blame the Mercedorks for these!  
> There will be a oneshot every chapter, I guess :)
> 
>  
> 
> Pascal gets his face painted. He just has to show his best friend.

Pascal bounces into the garage, holding onto Lewis’s hand. Lewis smiles down at his son, mirrored sunglasses on. Nico is sitting in his Mercedes checking on his controls and his settings in the car when suddenly, two tiny arms try to wrap themselves around Nico’s neck. Nico pushes up the visor of his helmet and sees his son’s hair buried half in his shoulder.

“I missed you, Vati! Daddy got me ice cream.” Pascal says, Nico glances at his son.

He looks adorable. His face is orange and white with a few stripes on either side, his nose is painted black and he has tiny whiskers on his cheeks.  
He raises an eyebrow at Lewis, who just shrugs, smiling.

“Oh, what are you supposed to be, Pascal?”

Pascal shakes his head. “I’m not Pascal, I’m a big scary tiger!” He growls for good measure.

Some of the mechanics stop their work on Lewis’s car to glance at the toddler. Nico lifts his hand to touch Pascal’s nose gently. His driving glove comes away with a little black paint. “Of course, you are. A big scary tiger.”

“Daddy?” Pascal turns to Lewis, big brown puppy eyes boring into his father. “Can I go show everyone else that I am a tiger?”

“I don’t see why not.” Lewis smiles and holds out his hand.

However, Pascal soon breaks free, sprinting towards the McLaren garage. He wants to see Uncle Jenson and Uncle Nando and Carlos.

 

* * *

 

Pascal runs into the McLaren garage at full speed. He needs to find Carlos and show him how scary he is. However, he isn’t looking where he’s going. He slams into someone, sending them both flying to the floor. Pascal blinks.  
He hears a sob. Carlos is sitting on the floor, there’s a cut on his knee, a little bit of blood seeping out.

“P-Pascal?” Carlos says, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Carlos.” Pascal looks down at the floor. He didn’t mean to hurt Carlos.

He leans over and kisses Carlo’s bleeding knee. “My daddy says kisses make everything better.”

Carlos blinks. “Really?”

“Yep.” Pascal nods.

Carlos’s tears stop immediately. Pascal’s fingers wind around Carlos’s.  
“Let’s find my daddy, you can show him how scary you look!” Carlos says, pulling the German along with him.  
Pascal smiles at his best friend and allows himself to be tugged away.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy!” Carlos shouts out, his voice just barely audible over the sounds of the drills in the garage.

Fernando is perched on a chair, glancing through his data, his fingers carefully ghosting over the paper. His mirrored sunglasses are on his nose. He pushes a hand through his hair.  
“Papi!” Carlos shouts, running towards his father, pulling Pascal behind him.  
Fernando feels a smile dance across his face as two arms wrap around his stomach, fluffy dark hair resting against his racesuit.

“Hello, mi cielo.” Fernando says gently, pressing his nose to Carlos’s dark hair, he smelt like Jenson’s familiar vanilla shampoo. “What is it?”

Carlos pulls away. “Look at Pascal, look at how scary he looks!” He grabs hold of Pascal and moves him forward. Pascal smiles softly at Fernando.

“Hey Mr Lonso.”

“Please, Pascal, it’s Uncle Nando to you.” Fernando replies, taking off his sunglasses. “Let me have a look then.” His smile becomes wider. “Well, aren’t you terrifying?”

Pascal grins and growls at the Spaniard. “I’m a scary tiger.” He does his best roar for Fernando who smiles.

“You are the scariest tiger I’ve ever seen.” His brown eyes flick to Carlos, they focus on the smudge of blood on his knee.

“Oh, mi cielo, what happened to you?”

Carlos shook his head. “I’m fine, Papi! Pascal kissed it better-“ Fernando raises his eyebrows at his son’s comment. “I wanna be strong like you and Daddy, you don’t cry when you gets hurt.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Fernando says. He stands up, putting his plans on the counter. “Who wants ice cream?”

Carlos cheers, grabbing hold of Fernando’s hand. “Can Pascal have one, too, Papi?” His big brown eyes stare up at his father. Fernando smiles and holds out his hand for Pascal to take.

“Of course, what flavour do we want?”

“Chocolate chip!” The boys chorus together.


	2. Bottle Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan struggles with feeding baby Max through the night. Sebastian tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Max keeping Dan and Seb awake.  
> Max has been adopted by Dan and Sebastian in this universe, just to make things clear!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> :)

Max was a few weeks old; the ink on the adoption papers wasn’t dry and Dan already looks exhausted. Sebastian bites his lip, watching his boyfriend as he carefully paces the room, rocking the crying baby in his arms. Max is yelling at the top of his lungs, his face is screwed up, bright red. Dan rocks him carefully, whispering to him. Max kicks his feet against Dan’s bare chest. Dan strokes a hand over Max’s face, his brown eyes glance at the tears dropping from his son’s eyes. Sebastian watches Dan, taking in the bruises under his eyes, how bloodshot his brown eyes are, how pale his skin looks. He’s looking unwell but he’d never admit it. Dan never takes his eyes off Max, still screaming in his arms. Dan walks around and round, gently singing to the young baby. Max begins to quieten, his blue eyes lock onto his father’s brown ones. His fist swings into his mouth and he sucks on it, kicking his legs slightly. Dan smiles as he gently presses a kiss to the thin dark hair growing on Max’s head.  
  
“Dan, are you sure you don’t want me to take him?” Sebastian asks quietly as Dan finally sinks into the cushions next to him.  
  
Max’s eyes are beginning to fall shut. Dan continues singing softly to the baby, who begins to still. His fist loosens and he stops kicking as his breathing evens out. Dan smiles at Sebastian before he glances down at their son, fast asleep in his arms.  
  
Max screams. Sebastian rolls over in his sleep, his eyes, still full of sleep, lock on his alarm clock. It’s 2 in the morning. He feels Dan shift at the side of him, he hears Dan scratch his curls away before he pulls back the covers. His feet hit the floor as he leans over and pulls Max away from his crib. Max immediately begins to quieten in Dan’s arms as Dan stands up and pads out of the room. Sebastian stays in the bed, face buried into the pillow. He hears the kettle flick on, he hears Dan shake the bottle of milk. He feels his eyelids slip closed.  
  
Max wakes the pair up the next night at four in the morning. Sebastian rolls over, moaning under his breath as Dan once more rises to see to their son.  Sebastian hears the whispers to Max, the flick of the kettle, Dan’s gentle humming as he presumably rocks his son to stop him crying.  


* * *

  
  
It continues for two months; Max cries during the night, Dan always seems to wake before Sebastian, he sighs heavily as he pulls his tired body away from the sheets, Sebastian fights back the urge to ask Dan if he needs any help, sleep often pulling him back under before Dan slides back under the covers, Max fast asleep in his cot.  
  
Sebastian notices the bruises under Dan’s eyes get bigger, blacker. He seems on edge constantly, he never seems to sleep. He’s always awake before Sebastian, cradling Max in his arms as he feeds from his bottle. Max takes in the milk, his blue eyes stare up at Dan, he kicks his legs up in the air.  
He waits for his opportunity that night, when Max screams at two in the morning.  He is out of the bed as Dan throws back the covers, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
“I’ll get him.” Sebastian whispers, gently pulling Max out of his crib.  
  
Dan glances at Sebastian in confusion. “No, no, you go back to sleep.”  
  
Sebastian shakes his head. “I can feed him, Dan, you need the sleep.” He smiles at his boyfriend as he gently takes Max downstairs. He finds the bottle and flicks the kettle on. Max meanwhile, continues to fuss in his arms as he places the milk bottle in the jug of hot water.  
  
“Hey, hey, Maxy, it’s okay, dinner will be ready in a moment.” Sebastian glances at the clock. “Or breakfast, I guess.”  
  
He fishes the bottle out of the water and holds it up to Max. His son immediately latches onto the bottle for a moment before he pushes it away, beginning to whine once more. Sebastian raises an eyebrow and squirts a little milk onto his wrist to test the temperature. It’s cold.  
  
“You have to leave it in longer.” Dan’s voice filters into the kitchen, it sounds tired. He looks blearily eyed, his hair is mussed.  “Let me.”  
  
Sebastian moves the bottle away, dropping it back into the water. “I told you to go back to bed, I can handle looking after him for an hour. You need to rest, Daniel. You’re exhausted.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. Just let me stay up with you, I’m awake now. You can feed him.” Dan says, rubbing his eye.  
  
Sebastian waits a few minutes, still trying to sooth Max who is still whining in his arms.  
  
“He likes singing.”  Dan says quietly.  
  
Sebastian glances at his boyfriend. “What kind of songs?”  
  
“I sing anything at him, he liked Uptown Funk.” Dan smiles.  
  
Sebastian gently hums to his son, their blue eyes lock together. Max shoves his fist into his mouth, quietening down at his father’s humming. Dan pulls the bottle out and tests it on his wrist, before he hands it to Sebastian. “Feed him on the couch, he doesn’t move around as much.”  
  
Sebastian follows his boyfriend into the lounge and they both sit on the couch. Sebastian holds the bottle towards Max’s mouth. Max drinks greedily, pressing his tiny hands around the bottle.  
  
“Don’t forget-“  
  
“I know, I know. Give him a breather.” Sebastian says, pulling the bottle away from his son. Max whines a little at the loss. “I don’t want you to be sick, Bärchen.”  
  
“Little bear, _really_?” Dan raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Shush, you call him your wallaby.”  
  
Sebastian turns back to his son, allowing him to drink from the bottle once more. He keeps his eyes on Max, happily sucking away on the bottle. After ten minutes, Max is finished and burped. Sebastian glances over to where Dan is sitting next to him. The Australian is fast asleep, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed. He’s snoring softly, his head thrown back against the cushions.  
  
Sebastian leans over and presses a lip to Dan’s lips. Max gurgles in his arms.  
  
“I know, Maxy, I am glad your dad is getting some sleep too.”


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal takes his first steps whilst Lewis and Nico are racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing Pascal fic, I'm sorry! Also bonus Auntie Vivian in this one!  
> Enjoy! :)

Nico loves firsts. He still has the first ultrasound of Pascal still tucked in his wallet, he has the first Babygro that Pascal ever wore, when he was sleeping in Lewis’s arms in the hospital. It was teal coloured, it didn’t fit him anymore but Nico still kept it. He still has the lock of Pascal’s hair, the small black curl tucked away in his memory box.  
He also has Pascal’s first pair of tiny fabric shoes, in teal. Nico loves keeping hold of memories, he likes to be reminded of how small Pascal used to be, the first things he used in his life. He has photos of him changing his first nappy, of him holding Pascal for the first time, of Pascal’s first bottle, Nico looking down at his son, pride in his eyes.  
  
Pascal is growing up fast, his hair is now a mass of black curls, he’s crawling around on his hands and knees, trying to pull himself upright. His blue eyes have melted into brown, his smile is identical to Nico’s. Nico has been waiting for Pascal to finally take his first steps, he’s pulling himself up onto the couch, his chubby little legs wobbling ever so slightly.  


* * *

  
  
They’re in Italy, they’ve brought Pascal with them, Vivian is looking after him whilst he and Lewis race. Vivian walks into the garage, holding Pascal in her arms. He’s got his teal coloured special headphones on (he doesn’t like them very much) and he’s clapping at Vivian pulling silly faces at him.  
  
“Hey, Mausi.” Nico says, smiling at his son.  
  
Pascal’s face lights up as he sees his father, he wriggles around in Vivian’s arms. Nico accepts his son from Vivian, burying his face in the little boy’s chest. Pascal giggles as Nico blows raspberries into his stomach, Nico smiles at the laugh.  
Pascal reaches out and grabs hold of Nico’s headphones, hanging out of his father’s Nomex racesuit, his curls brush against the Mercedes badge.  
  
“I hope you’re going to share.” A voice appears from behind him.  
  
Lewis stands before them, smiling at Pascal squirming around in his father’s arms. He loves watching Nico interact with Pascal, the wide smile on both of their faces, the laugh that spills from Nico’s lips. His wedding ring shines in the light. Pascal giggles and points at Lewis, he bounces in Nico’s arms.  
  
“Hey, Champ.” Lewis smiles at his son, pressing a kiss to the dark curls. He kisses Nico, brushing their lips together. Pascal claps his hands at the gesture.  
  
“So how is my little man today?” Lewis says, smiling at his son.  
  
“Had a tantrum already.” Vivian says, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Like his dad then.” Nico says, smiling.  
  
Lewis slaps his arm playfully. “He’s got that off your dad obviously.”  


* * *

  
  
Nico and Lewis are racing, their cars smoothly gliding through the corners, over the apex. They grit their teeth as they guide their cars around the track; Lewis just ahead of Nico, the silver chassis gleams in the light. Nico watches Lewis’s car just ahead of him, his eyes locked on the road as he pulls the steering wheel around. He doesn’t have to glance at the steering wheel; he knows instinctively where each button is.  
  
In the Mercedes garage, Vivian sits with Pascal on her lap, watching the two Mercedes battle on the track. Pascal squirms around in her arms, his feet hitting the floor. She grasps his hand, one eye on Lewis and Nico, the other on the baby in front of her. Pascal takes a tentative step, his little black trainer slaps against the concrete. He smiles as he takes another step before he loses his balance and collapses on the floor. He doesn’t cry, he just looks up at Vivian and claps his hands, gurgling.  
  
Vivian looks at Pascal and then at the screen where Lewis and Nico are still driving.  
  
“Your first steps, Pascal and you did them during a race.” She says to the little boy.  
  
Pascal giggles.  
  
Lewis runs up to Vivian, pressing a kiss to her cheek and kissing Pascal’s hair as he celebrates his win. Nico is right behind him. He kisses Vivian's cheek, Pascal giggles as Nico’s sweaty hair tickles his face. He watches his daddies climb up onto the podium, Lewis points down at his son and holds his trophy aloft. Nico watches with tears in his eyes from the second step, he waves to Pascal and kisses the trophy, throwing it up in his son’s direction.  


* * *

  
  
Vivian brings Pascal to the cool down room immediately afterwards.  
  
“Hey, Champ.” Lewis says, big grin on his face. Pascal immediately wriggles in Vivian’s arms, holding his arms out for his father. Lewis accepts his son, kissing his hair. Pascal fiddles with the earphones still attached to Lewis’s race suit. “Was he okay for you, Viv?”  
  
“Pascal did something during the race.” She says softly. “He took his first steps.”  
  
Nico’s face immediately drops. “What, we missed his first steps?”  
  
Vivian bites her lip. “It was just a step actually, but-“  
  
Nico pushes a head through his hair. “We miss so much when we’re racing…I wish we could have seen it.”  
  
“Well, I wonder if he’ll do it now?” Vivian asks.  
  
Lewis kneels down and places Pascal on the floor. “Okay, Pascal, show us what you did for Auntie Vivian.”  
  
Nico kneels down, holding his arms out. Pascal hesitates for a moment, his little hands still stuck to Lewis’s headphones.  
“Pascal!” Nico says, grinning widely as his son looks up and smiles. “Come to Vati.”  
  
He lets go of the headphones and takes a small step, he takes another but falters ever so slightly. Lewis’s hand moves as though to steady his son but Pascal takes another step. Nico grins widely at the sight of his son walking, his tiny black Pumas hitting the floor, his husband watching their son with love in his brown eyes, smile on his face.  
  
Pascal loses balance and falls over before he can take another step. Lewis quickly picks Pascal up, the little boy giggles in his arms.  
  
“His first steps.” Nico whispers, his eyes still on Pascal.  
  
“He can start karting soon.” Vivian replies, smirk on her face.  
  
“Don’t give Lewis ideas.” Nico says, shaking his head.  
  
Lewis looks down at their son. “You’ll be a Senna yet, Champ.”


	4. ABC is Not as Easy as 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany suffers with dyslexia. Seb and Dan try help out where they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never suffered with dyslexia but in my job, I encounter it on a daily basis, so this is my interpretation of it. This fic takes place in a universe where Seb and Dany are brothers, and Christian and Toto are their parents. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Dany had never been particularly good with letters, they seem to form a squiggle on the page. They seem to dance before his very eyes, they seem to taunt him by scattering across the page. Dany tries to move his head closer to the page, he tries to follow the words with his fingers like his teacher told him to. But the words seem to run away from him, they migrate to the ends of the pages, they seem to float in front of his face.   
  
He frowns as he glances at the words. However, when his teacher does maths with him, the numbers don’t fly away from under his fingers, they stay where they are. They seem to comfort them, they don’t run away from him. He can understand them, he knows what they mean. His teacher looks surprised when he manages to complete the page of sums in less than fifteen minutes. Dany runs his fingers over the numbers, they seem to sooth him.   
  
At first, his teacher tells his daddies that he just needs glasses for reading. His daddies take him to the opticians and several pairs of glasses are slid onto his face. Dany feels the tears slip down his face. He’s scared, he doesn’t know what’s going on. A small hand grasps his own. His older brother, Sebastian glances at him with wide, blue eyes.   
  
“It’s okay, valchonak.” Sebastian whispers, rubbing his thumb over Dany’s fingers.   
  
“But I’m scared, Sebby?” Dany calls out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His bottom lip wobbles.   
  
“But Dany, I am getting them too.” Sebastian says.   
  
“Really?” Dany asks, hazel eyes watery and wide.   
  
Sebastian nods and keeps hold of Dany’s hand. He even helps Dany pick out his first pair of glasses; they’re dark green.   
  
“Like Ninja Turtles,” Dany says, the smile finally breaking across his face as Sebastian pulls a funny face at him.   


* * *

  
  
The glasses help Dany focus on the letters a little more but they still sweep over to the sides of the book, they still rearrange themselves onto the page. He tries to pull them back, he whispers to them under his breath to come back but they never listen.   
  
“I think Dany has dyslexia.” Dany plays quietly in the corner with the cars on the mat as his daddies sit at the table with his teacher, Mr Button is nice enough. He doesn’t shout as much and he lets Dany use his favourite green pencil for every lesson.  
  
His daddy leans back in his chair, his face blank. “So what can we do to help?”  
  
“There’s so many advancements into it now, but you could use coloured overlays, you can get special dividers to help Dany focus on one word at a time. I see no reason that Dany cannot overcome this barrier. His maths skills are incredible for a child of his age.”  
  
His daddy raises an eyebrow, “What?”  
  
“Often in children with dyslexia, you will find that they display a certain talent elsewhere. Your son’s appears to be numbers, he doesn’t see them in the same way as letters. People assume that children with dyslexia can’t read, they can but the letters are jumbled up in their mind, they can’t seem to unjumble them, they may dance away from them.”  
  
Dany continues playing with his cars. His daddies look at his English book and frown. Dany bites his lip and carries on playing. They look at his maths book, he sees the smiles on their faces reappear.   


* * *

  
  
His daddies try and read with him more and more after that. Sometimes Dany gets upset when the words jumble themselves together. He sometimes throws the book away to the side and runs upstairs. He buries himself in his duvet, feeling the wet tears pour down his face as he shoves his head under the pillow.   
  
Light footsteps appear a few moments later, somebody sits down by Dany’s side, they reach out and card their fingers lightly through his hair.   
  
“Valchonak? What happened?” Sebastian’s light voice drifts through the silence.  
  
“I’m stupid, Sebby. I can’t do it.” Dany sobs against the pillow.   
  
The hand in his hair continues to stroke, Sebastian’s finger brushes over his ear. “You’re not stupid, Dany.”  
  
“I can’t even read that stupid book to Daddy. I hate books, I hate reading.”  
  
“What about if you read to me?” Sebastian asks, stroking Dany’s hair.   
  
Dany moves his head from the pillow. “Really?”  
  
“Of course,” Sebastian smiles. Dany reluctantly moves out of the duvet and curls up on Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian smiles down at his little brother, carding his hands through the blonde-brown hair.  
  
“Can we read Elmer?” Dany asks.   
  
“We can read whatever you want, Dany.” Sebastian smiles, tickling Dany under the arms. The smaller boy squirms against his hold.  
“Sebby!” He squeals out. Sebastian smiles.   
  
Dany ends up curled up in Sebastian’s lap; Sebastian’s fingers seem to stop the words floating around as much. Dany misses out a few words but Sebastian is patient, he lets Dany try and read the word himself before he slowly sounds it out with Dany. Dany feels his eyelids slowly begin to close and he slumps against Sebastian.   
Sebastian closes the book and gently places his sleeping little brother into his bed. He presses a kiss to his forehead and smiles as he gently closes the door.   


* * *

  
  
Dany asks Sebastian to help him read the next day. Dany traces his fingers over the pictures, the words still muddle around but Sebastian is gentle, he talks to Dany about the book, about what is happening. Dany chatters happily, sipping on his cup of hot chocolate.   
  
“I like reading with you, Sebby.”  
  
“I like listening to you read, valchonak.” Sebastian smiles. Dany smiles back, he picks up another book. Sebastian glances at his watch.   
  
“Okay, a few more pages-“ He opens the book and smoothes down the pages. Dany points at the brightly coloured pictures.   
  
Dany is halfway through the second sentence when Sebastian’s phone rings. He stops, raising an eyebrow at his brother, the smile instantly spreading across his face.   
  
“Daniel, how are you doing?” Dany watches his brother carefully.   
  
He’s been dating Dan for a few months; Dany had met him; he had tanned skin and a bright white smile, he had curly black hair and he slipped Dany chocolate sometimes. Dany likes him, he doesn’t like when he and Sebastian kiss. It’s gross, they make funny noises, sometimes, Sebastian closes his door when daddy told him not to.  
  
“I can’t come over, I’m with Dany-“  
  
“I’m not bringing him to your house. Look, if you need to see me, you can come over.”  
  
He smiles before he hangs up. Dany cocks his head. “Was that Dan?”  
  
“Yeah, is it okay if he comes over?” Sebastian asks, ruffling Dany’s hair.   
  
“Are you going to leave me here to read?” Dany’s face drops.    
  
“Of course not,” Sebastian smiles at his brother, the Tiger who Came to Tea is spread out across the bedcovers.   


* * *

  
  
Dan arrives in his tatty old purple hoodie, his smile bright as he presses a kiss to Sebastian’s mouth. Dany grimaces in disgust.   
  
“One day, Dany, you’ll find yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”   
  
“I don’t want a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I only like Carlos.” Dany folds his arms.   
  
Dan smirks at Sebastian with a knowing look on his face.   
  
“So what are you reading?” He asks Dany.   
  
“The Tiger who came to tea.” Dany said, waving the book around. Dan immediately kneels down by the side of Dany and glances at the younger boy.   
  
“So you read all of it?” Dan says, gently.   
  
“Of course I did!” Dany replies, folding his arms. He glances down at the shiny cover and then back up at Dan’s warm brown eyes.   
  
Dan grins widely and moves to press a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Dany scrunches up his nose in disgust.   
  
“That’s gross, Sebby.” He whines, holding the book to his chest.   
  
Sebastian smirks at Dany. “Careful, or I’ll give you a kiss too, Dany.” He moves forward, Dany shrieks in fear, batting at his older brother with the book still clutched in his hand.   
  
Dan laughs. Dany frowns.   


* * *

  
  
Dan is sitting at the kitchen table with Sebastian; the blonde looks stressed, there’s smudges under his eyes and his hair is more mussed than usual. Dan is sitting at the side of him, their hands tangled together. Dan’s voice is gentle, his eyes are worried. Sebastian brushes a hand through his hair.   
  
Dany runs into the room, clutching a book to his chest. Dan looks up, biting his lip.   
  
“Hey, Dany.” He says, his thumb stroking over Sebastian’s hand.   
  
Dany smiles at Dan for a moment before his hazel eyes fix on his big brother.   
  
“I can’t read to you today, buddy. I have an important test-“ Sebastian bites his lip.   
  
“I can do it.” Dan says gently.   
Dany wants to argue, he wants Sebastian to read with him, he isn’t sure if the letters will behave for Dan. He bites his lip, he doesn’t know if the letters will run away when he puts his finger on them. Dan however, seems to sense his anxiety. He presses a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek before he kneels down, locking eyes with Dany.  
  
Dany clutches the book tighter. “But what if-“  
  
“I promise I will be careful,” Dan whispers, his brown eyes never leaving Dany’s. “I would love to listen to you read.”  
  
Dany hesitantly sits on the couch and Dan sits next to him. Dany opens up the book tentatively, his hand moving to straighten out the pages. Dan smiles and allows Dany to grab his finger and use it to guide over the words. They shuffle around a little more than they usually do but Dany makes the words stay where they are. He read slowly, stumbles over a word or two, but Dan is patient with him, he lets Dany run his finger over the word.   
  
“Thank you for reading to me, Dany.” Dan smiles.   
  
Dany smiles back, “Thank you for stopping the words been naughty.”  
  
“That’s okay, I wanted to help, Sebastian told me they don’t always behave.”  
  
Dany nods. “Could you read again with me sometime?”  
  
Dan smiles, “Of course, little dude.”  


* * *

  
  
Dany begins to read with Dan every now and then when Sebastian is busy or when he needs a break. Dany becomes more confident and uses his own finger to trace over the words; sometimes they fall away from him, sometimes they stay right where they are. Dany tries his hardest to keep them under control.   
  
Dany sometimes watches Dan and Sebastian sit at the table surrounded by books with a lot more words in them than the ones that Dany reads. Dany watches their pens scratch against their workbooks. He looks at Dan’s handwriting, it’s neat against the page, it doesn’t move around as much as he expects it to. Dan glances up into Dany’s hazel eyes.   
  
“Hey, little dude.”  
  
“Your handwriting is very neat, Dan.” Dany says, cocking his head. “It’s neater than my brothers.”  
  
Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “Dany, Dan is studying for his test.”  
  
“But I want to read this story to him-“  
  
“Dany, he really has to study for this test, it’s important,” Sebastian continues.   
  
Dan bites his lip. “It’s okay, I can take a break and read to your brother.”  
  
“Daniel, you have that test to revise for-“ Sebastian fixes his boyfriend with a stern look. “Dany, Daniel has a really important test to revise for. I’ll read to you later.”   
  
Dany pouts and takes his new book to his room, pushing himself under the covers, his book thrown across the room.   
  
Sebastian glances at Dan. “I think I’ve been replaced.”   
  
Dan laughs.  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian finds his way upstairs, he’s having a break from staring at his law textbook. He pokes his head into Dany’s room, frowning when he sees the lights off.   
  
“Dany?” He asks softly. He approaches the bed, noticing the lump underneath it.   
  
“Go away, I don’t like you!” Dany yells, pulling the duvet further around himself.   
  
“Dany, what’s wrong?” Sebastian drops down to his knees, his hand moves to rub over the duvet where Dany’s back would be, but the younger boy flinches away.   
  
“Go away, I don’t like you!” Dany repeats, moving away. “I don’t want to see you, you don’t love me anymore Sebby.”  
  
“Of course I love you, Dany, you’re been ridiculous.” Sebastian says, his voice low and soothing.  
  
“You wouldn’t read with me! And Dan won’t! He doesn’t like me either. Is it because I’m rubbish at reading?”  
  
“No, no, Dany, not at all, you’re not rubbish at reading. We’re just busy with exams-“ Sebastian gently pulls down the covers, revealing Dany’s messy brown hair.  
  
Dany frowns at him, his eyes are red and wet, like he’s been crying. “I thought you hated me.”  
  
“I could never hate you, valchonak. You’re the best brother in the world.”  
  
“When your exams are over, can you and Dan listen to me read again?” Dany asks, sniffing.  
  
“Of course, we can.”  
  
Dany smiles as Sebastian presses a kiss to his messy hair.   
  
“I love you, Seb.”  
  
“I love you too, valchonak.”


	5. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch forgets to look both ways at the pit lane. Luckily, Sebastian has good brakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based in the same universe; Mitch is Mark's child, but also Seb's. However, Seb left when he was a baby and Mark doesn't allow Seb contact to Mitch.   
> Basically, I'm in love with Mitch and his dysfunctional dads.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mitch watches his daddy race around the track in the shiny new Red Bull, his brown eyes fall on the screens, on the shiny red and blue chassis of his father’s car – the red number two gleams in the sunlight. Mitch glances over the various switches in front of him; he itches to press them, to let the buttons light up. The four year old glances up at Christian Horner; he’s perched in the older man’s lap, wearing a navy headset. He can hear his daddy’s voice through the tinny speakers.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy! Drive faster!” Mitch yells through the microphone attached to the headphones. He bounces up and down on Christian’s lap as his daddy seems to listen, the first sector turns purple. Mitch cheers out loud, watching his daddy’s car fly past the box on the straight, rounding around the corner.   
  
Mitch waits for his daddy to get pushed into the garage by the mechanics before he’s out of Christian’s lap and sprinting across the pit entrance to get to his father. However, in his excitement, he forgets to look both ways like his daddy always said he should. He steps onto the asphalt, yelling out his daddy’s name, wide smile on his face. Mitch doesn’t see the other Red Bull pulling into the pits, he hears the screech of brakes stuttering against rubbered tyres. The tip of a front wing – a front wing so familiar to him, nudges against his ankle. He glances up in shock at the Red Bull parked before him.   
  
The helmet is not the navy of his fathers, it’s white, the number one stuck on the nose of the car. A hands moves to snap up the dark coloured visor, wide blue eyes – they somehow look familiar – stare at Mitch before the man wrenches himself out of the cockpit, pulling the steering wheel off as he slides out and dashes over to Mitch.   
  
“Mitch, are you alright?” The man says, kneeling down and taking Mitch in his arms. Mitch glances at the man, perplexed. The man’s driving gloves are rough against him, his arms curled around Mitch, stroking his back protectively.   
  
“No, I want my daddy,” Mitch says, struggling in his arms, fighting to get away from the man. The man continues to hold him tightly, his gloves brushing against Mitch’s arms.  
  
“Mitch? Mitch! Are you alright-” Mitch pauses as he hears his daddy’s familiar accent filter over the drilling and the background noise. His daddy is standing before the other man, his helmet is off and his overalls are unzipped at the collar. His face is pale and his eyes widen at the sight of the other man.   
  
“Sebastian?” He says, his brown eyes – Mitch’s eyes – lock on Sebastian.   
  
The helmeted man – Sebastian – glances up at Mark and pulls off his helmet. Mitch narrows his eyes as the man’s face is revealed – familiar blonde hair and a wide smile.   
  
“Uncle Seb,” The smile suddenly appears on Mitch’s face. Sebastian smiles back at the little boy, Mitch doesn’t notice the slight disappointment in Sebastian’s face at the name.  
  
“Hey, little kiwi. Didn’t you look where you were going, buddy?”  
  
Mitch immediately looks down at his shoes. “I’m sorry, Uncle Seb. I was so excited about daddy going the fastest.”  
  
“You need to be careful, little kiwi,” Uncle Sebastian says, his blue eyes fixed on Mitch, his fingers ruffle the dark brown hair.   
  
“I’m sorry, Uncle Seb. I’ll never do it again.” Mitch says, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You must always look, okay? Promise me buddy? Your daddy and I need you safe.” Uncle Sebastian smiles at Mitch and rubs his back gently.   
  
Mitch nods before he tears himself away, thrusting himself at his daddy’s legs. “Daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
  
Mitch’s daddy just smiles carefully, ruffles Mitch’s hair and glances at Sebastian. “Make sure you look both ways next time, Mitchy. How is Daddy supposed to be the fastest if he knows you’re not safe?”  
  
Mitch glances up at his daddy with wide eyes. “But you have to be the fastest, you have to be fastest than Uncle Seb!”  
  
His daddy laughs. “I’ll try for you, little man.” He leans down and blows a raspberry against Mitch’s chest. The little boy giggles, smiling.   
  
Sebastian gives the pair a sad look before he walks back to his car.  
  



	6. The Other Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes out his own insecurities on Dan after overhearing Mitch call him something he doesn't agree with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based around the universe that Mitch is Seb and Mark's son - in this fic, like Sebastian and Mark share custody of him, so like Sebastian has him for a month and then Mark has him, etc. Also, drew inspiration from myself getting called "mom" at work and Sebastian buying flowers. 
> 
> For Emma, for everything.

“Daddy,” Mitch had said simply, his arms reaching out not for Sebastian, but for Daniel. 

Dan had glanced at Sebastian with panic in his eyes, worrying his lip before he looked at the five year old, still holding his arms out. His eyes - so brown like Mark’s - look up at Dan, almost pleading, his chubby fingers clutching at the air. Dan allows Mitch to climb into his arms, allows the little boy to rest his head against his chest, his thumb quickly finds its way into his mouth as his eyes drop. Dan knows he should tell Mitch not to suck his thumb, to walk like a big boy, but he can’t bring himself to do that to the five year old. He can feel Sebastian’s glare on him, can feel the blue eyes burning into him as he carries Mitch back to the car.

  
He can feel the animosity radiating from Sebastian as they drive back to their house, his hands are white against the steering wheel. Dan keeps his eyes on the road ahead, he knows that Sebastian will hold in his anger until they get home. He thinks about the little boy in the backseat, how hard he fought with Sebastian to accept him into their lives, Dan thinks about all the papers they signed, how nice they had to treat Mark to allow them contact to Mitch. He and Max are bonding beautifully, he thinks, smiling at the memory of Mitch smiling down at his baby brother, holding his tiny hand in his own small hand. He wanted Max to have somebody, he wanted him to know his brother, wanted him to bond with Mitch. However, it’s not been easy. Sebastian is still struggling to bond with the five year old and it’s evident in his behaviour. He won’t hug his son, kiss him or be near him if he can help it. Dan steps in, cuddles Mitch, brushes away the nightmares the little boy suffers.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Why did he call you Daddy?” Sebastian says, his tone hanging on by a thread of patience.   
  
Dan rubs his hand over his eyes. “I don’t know, Seb, he was probably tired,”   
  
“You let him call you daddy, Dan,” Sebastian presses again, his eyes dark with anger. “He’s not even your son-”   
  
“Well, you’re not exactly being dad of the year right now, Seb!” Dan spits, casting a glance at the closed door.    
  
“Fuck you Daniel!” Sebastian spits. “You’re the one letting him go around calling you daddy!”   
  
“I’m doing a better job than you, Sebastian,” Dan says dangerously, his eyes glinting. “You reject him, that little boy hasn’t done anything wrong and you make him suffer for it,”   
  
“I’m not rejecting him! You’re the one letting him call you daddy, Dan, why don’t you go and fuck Mark and make him a brother huh?”   
  
Dan shakes his head, tears stinging in his eyes. “You’re out of order, Sebastian-”   
  
“It’s true though, you should go and fuck Mark, make the perfect little Australian together,” Sebastian snarls under his breath.    
  
“Fuck you,” Dan spits back.    
  
“I already did,” Sebastian says, his eyes glinting. “Fucked Mark too and look where that got me-”   
  
“Sebastian, that’s your fucking son you’re talking about-”   
  
“He might as well be fucking yours and Marks, Daniel. You should marry him too,” He snarls, pulling the gold ring from his finger and throwing it at Danl.    
  
It lands at Dan’s feet as Sebastian turns on his heel and storms out of the room. Dan feels the tears fall down his cheeks as he hears the front door slam shut and Sebastian’s Ferrari fire up in the driveway. He picks up the ring from the floor, the gold metal is still warm against his fingers. He squeezes it and cries, glancing at the photograph on the mantlepiece of himself and Sebastian with Mitch and Max. It’s beautiful, Sebastian looking at Dan like he’s precious, his hand around Mitch, Max laughing at the camera. Dan sinks down to his knees, the ring still held in his fingers.    
  


* * *

  
  
He tries to carry on as normal; Mitch and Max ask where Sebastian is the next morning but Dan pastes on his biggest smile and tells them that he’s working away this weekend. He drops Mitch off at school, takes Max to the park, takes him to shopping with him for groceries, his smile almost drops when he watches his two year son push Sebastian’s favourite drink into his father’s hands.    
  
Dan carries on with life, still wears his wedding ring, wears Sebastian’s on the chain around his neck, carries on with everything as normal. He doesn’t hear from Sebastian for a whole week, his phone strangely silent. He worries where his husband is, if he’s at Lewis and Nico’s - the place he usually goes when they fight - he tries to ignore the pain twisting inside his chest.    
He cries himself to sleep at night, his hands fisting into the sheets, his hands find Sebastian’s pillow and the tears soak into the fabric as he takes in the scent of his husband’s scent, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.    
  
*   
  
He’s woken by fingers ghosting over his hand, lingering on his wedding ring. He takes in the familiar scent of honey and lemon, of Seb hovering in the room. He doesn’t want to wake from his dream, doesn’t want to know that Sebastian’s gone, that his ring is still around Dan’s neck and not on his finger where it belongs.    
  
“Daniel,” The voice whispers lightly and Dan’s eyes whip open - there’s only one person who calls him that. He turns slightly to see Sebastian sitting at the side of him, his eyes locked on his husband. “I know I have no right to be here, not after what I said, but I needed to see you-”   
  
“Why?” Dan asks, still guarded. “Why now?” He catches a glance at the flowers on the side, Sebastian always buys him flowers after an argument, they're beautiful bright sunflowers this time.   
  
“I needed some time to think, and well, Nico kicked my ass but-” Sebastian says, worrying his lip. “I hurt you, I said things that I regret, I said things about you and Mitch that I should have never said-”   
  
“But why did you say them?” Dan whispers, his eyes locked with his husbands. “I know you’re under pressure with everything and I know you’re struggling but I would have helped you-”   
  
“I know, and I’m not going to use that as an excuse,”  Sebastian says, his thumb rubbing over Dan’s ring. “I’m so sorry, Daniel, I’m sorry for everything I said, I’ve been struggling to bond with him and-” Sebastian says, tears in the corners of his eyes.   
  
“I understand that, you don’t need to take it out on me though,” Dan says, his fingers stroking Sebastian’s. “I’m your partner, I’m here for you,”   
  
“For richer and poorer-” Sebastian whispers, his fingers pausing on the band around Dan’s finger.    
  
“For better and worse,” Dan says, the smile brushing over his lips as he leans in to capture Sebastian’s lips, Sebastian’s hand moving to curl over his bare skin as their lips move together perfectly, like they’re supposed to.   
  
Sebastian hums against him, melting underneath him and Dan smiles against his lips. Sebastian’s hand moves to brush over Dan’s face, the wedding ring glinting in the light from his tanned chest.    
  
“You forgive me already?” Sebastian whispers, pulling away, his eyes half-lidded as they glance at Dan.    
  
Dan smirks widely. “Of course not, you have to make it up to me-” He says, pulling Sebastian down into the sheets with him, his hands moving to grasp at the blonde’s t-shirt, fingernails scraping over the pale skin, their lips moving to meet -    
  
“Daniel-” Sebastian says in a shaky breath, his pupils blown as his lips dance over Dan’s, his hands inching over the tanned skin of his husband, dipping lower to Dan’s boxers -    
  
“Daddy? Papa?” Mitch’s voice cuts through the heated air. His big brown eyes are focused on Sebastian and Dan, Max holding his hand, sucking his thumb as he stares at his parents.   
  
“What are you doing out of bed, little Kiwi?” Sebastian says, pulling himself away from Dan, blush dancing across his cheeks.    
  
“Max wanted cuddles,” Mitch says, worrying his lip. “And I kinda wanted them too,”   
  
Sebastian’s eyes meet Dan’s for a moment before he sighs heavily and lifts back the covers. “I guess you both better come in for cuddles then,”   
  
“Really?” Mitch says, his eyes wide. “We get cuddles?”   
  
“Of course you get cuddles,” Sebastian says, smiling as his sons jump up on the bed next to him, their tiny arms curling around his neck. His hand finds Dan’s and he smiles widely at his family surrounding him.    



End file.
